


Oni

by Nekton



Category: Original Work, The Pure Trilogy - Julianna Baggott
Genre: Family Feels, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Post-Canon, Seven Deadly Sins, Sibling Bonding, sworn siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26400229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekton/pseuds/Nekton
Summary: Sworn sibling hood is something rare these days.Most would see it as a joke.Witchcraft, magic, monster are seen as myth.Once a lost art the Detenations awoken it again.The seven most powerful oni in history must walk their own path.





	Oni

Partridge sat on the ground with two other children. 

One of them is a girl of Afro-Latina heritage. She's almost two years older than him. The other is a boy about a year younger than him. He's of Native American heritage. 

He's currently six years of age. 

They're in a public park and this is their last meeting together. 

Hen, the girl brought with her three disposable cups, lemon juice, a box cutter, and an a handkerchief. 

"My foster family doesn't care what I do as long as it's not that noticeable," she explain. 

She poured small amount of lemon juice in each cup. 

Robin, the boy cut his finger first with the box cutter. Drop of blood in each cup. 

The other two followed after. 

All three children held their cups in the air. 

Hen spoke," We make a vow, an oath of sworn sibling-hood. I, Hen, reincarnation of the oni sin of Sloth, swear a lifetime of loyalty to my sworn brothers." 

Robin spoke," I, Robin, reincarnation of the oni of Pride, swear a lifetime of loyalty to my sworn siblings." 

The last on to speak was Partridge," I, Partridge, reincarnation of the oni of Wrath, swear a lifetime of loyalty to my sworn siblings." 

They cheered and chucked the bloody lemon juice.


End file.
